Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (321SPONGEBOLT's Trailer)
This is 321SPONGEBOLT's version of the "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" trailer. Trailer Transcript NOTE: This trailer re-creation is loosely based on the Lyrick Studios trailer. Also, no fall sound effect is used here at all. No girl scream is used here either, unlike in the episode. Off-screen Scientist: (Frankencelery slams the door open) Don't go near that door! Frankencelery, come back! (Screen cuts to Junior's picture coming to life and "Oh, No!" plays in the background.) Trailer Announcer: Do you ever get (Junior's eyes bulge out) "scared"? (Junior's toy box begins to rattle and shake around.) Junior (Scared): There's something in my toy chest! (We cut over to Larry being carried to the lions' den by the Scallion Trio) Trailer Announcer: Do you ever feel like someone's out to get you? Scallion #1: You are hereby sentenced to be consumed by the lions. Goodbye. Larry: Wait, don't I get a phone... (The Scallion Trio throw Larry down the hole) CALL!? (Larry screams as he falls until he hits the ground, but unlike in the episode, no fall sound is used when Larry falls into the lions' den.) Trailer Announcer: Then have no fear! Because... Bob: (Stretches his face to the screen) Have we got a show for you. Trailer Announcer: That's right, Bob! There's nothing be scared of in the very first episode of "VeggieTales". "Where's God when I'm s-scared?". Join everyone's favorite tomato and cucumber, Bob and Larry, in the show that started it all, where they Junior there's someone out there, who's bigger than any old "boogieman". Bob: And that's why we don't have to be afraid. Trailer Announcer: There's plenty of fun music and veggies galore. Scallion #1: I like it. Scallion #3: It's sneaky! Scallion #1: And it just... Scallion #3: Might... Scallion #2: (Faces the camera) Work! Trailer Announcer: Plus, there's "The Water Buffalo Song", the first-ever Silly Song with Larry. Narrator: The part of the show where Larry comes out a sings a Silly Song. Bob: And you did a very good job. Larry: Why thank you. It was my finest hour! Archibald: I don't think so! Just stop... being... so... SILLY! (We cut to the ending of "Daniel and the Lions' Den" when Archibald/King Darius and Larry/Daniel chase after the Scallion Trio away from the camera. Then the screen fades to a white background where the box art for this episode is next to the "VeggieTales" logo, with the text for this episode's title underneath.) Trailer Announcer: So don't miss thirty 30 jam-packed minutes of "Sunday Morning Values, Saturday Morning Fun!". It's "VeggieTales: Where's God when I'm s-scared?". (Subtitles appear below the text of the title saying NOW AVAILABLE ON DVD, BLU-RAY, AND ULTRA HD BLU-RAY. The "Big Idea" and "Universal Pictures Home Entertainment" logos appear at the bottom next to the Dreamworks logo) Now available on DVD and Blu-Ray from Big Idea Productions and Universal Pictures Home Entertainment. ("Oh, No!" ends as the screen fades to black) Category:Fanon Works Category:Transcripts Category:321SPONGEBOLT